Molded from the Darkness, Trying to Live in the Light
by CarelessRecklessMe
Summary: An old friend of Robin's finds her way to Jump City. She has to deal with her own problems, while watching her effect on her new team. Will they be able to draw her from the darkness, and into the light?


**HEY! I know this story is going to be frickin' awesome! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter One: Adoption

I yawned, unfurling myself. I hopped off the ottoman, curious to know what the sirens were blaring for. Looking out the window, I saw cop cars lining the streets outside my apartment building. I was wondering if they were looking for me. "Come out with you hands up." Of course they were looking for me. How stupid could I get? I smacked my palm against my forehead. I rushed into my room, snatching up my emergency duffel bag, filled with clothes, and toiletries. I picked my purse up off my desk, dropping my wallet in. Sighing, I head to the back window, stepping out onto the ledge. I surveyed the area. Cops surrounded the building and a helicopter hovered above. Gotham is good like that. Tight security, but too many nut jobs to capture. I decided to travel through the shadows- my specialty. I did a backflip, tossing my bags onto the roof of the next building. I rolled into a kneeling position, scrambling for my bag. The crack of bullets rang out. Damn. They never tried to shoot me. I took off at a run, leaping from roof to roof. Before I knew it I was on the border of Gotham. Dare I leave? I dropped onto the street. The cops hadn't caught up with me yet. I strolled down the street, hoping to blend in. Until I saw my face stapled to a telephone with the words, _'Wanted: Dead or Alive', _written below it. I was definitely leaving Gotham.

* * *

Where to go? Where to go? I sat on a park bench. I'd been walking for a while now and I didn't have a map. A vendor looked over at me.

"Hey kid, aren't you a little young to be out on your own?" He tossed me an apple, which I traded for an orange.

"Why do you give a crap?" I snapped. He rolled his eyes.

"Saw-ry!" He began packing away his fruit.

"So where am I anyway?" I ask.

"Why do you give a crap?" He mocked. I pounded my fist against his stand.

"I asked you a question." I demanded.

"J-jump city." He mumbled, taken aback by my violence.

"So, what's that?" I jutted a thumb at a huge glass T resting over the bay.

"Titans tower. Five teen supers live there. Protecting the city and stuff."

"So, who are these Titans?" I chuckle at the thought of acne covered teens running around the city.

"There's an alien, a cyborg, an animal kid, a witch- or at least I think she's a witch, and the Boy Wonder." The Boy Wonder- my old friend.

"The Boy Wonder?" I was definitely intrigued.

"Yeah. Why do you care? You some fangirl? 'Cuz I know you ain't a supah." I growled, the tendrils of darkness shooting from my palm. My voice darkened and I grinned like a chessie cat.

"Wanna bet?"

"No!" He squealed. I retracted the tendrils, calming myself. I let it go again.

"So, is there some sort of ferry or what?"

"Nah, no ferry. You're gonna have to fly or somethin'. Bet you can't." I grin, rising into the air on my shadow.

"Thanks for the help." I call, sarcasm dripping from each word, as I head for the tower.

* * *

Third P.O.V. Titans tower

"Did someone just ring our doorbell?" BB asks, curiously.

"No." Cyborg thought aloud. "Who would?" Raven sighed.

"I'll go check." She muttered cusses to herself as the two bumbling idiots returned to their game.

* * *

Back to our main character's p.o.v.

I tapped my foot as I waited outside the door. Soon it opened, revealing a gray skinned girl in a cloak.

"Can I help you?" She deadpanned.

"Is Robin here?" I request.

"Dunno. Who are you?" She arches her brow.

"Tell him it's Shadow." I say. She gestures for me to step inside and then walks back down the hall. A few moments later I hear three sets of running footsteps. Robin bolted toward me, appearing out of no where. He wraps me in a tight hug, and sighs in contemptness.

"Sammi!" He cries. I'm actually shocked he remembered my real name, surprisingly.

"Di-" He shook his head and I grinned. Good ol' Robin always kept his identity secret. "Robin, it's been a while."

"Too long." He pulls me into another hug, and I feel a warmth in my heart. My best friend is back. A floating girl with orange skin clears her throat.

"Friend Robin? Are you not going to introduce us to your friend?" She asks, and it's way obvious she isn't familiar with english.

"Oh, yeah. This is Sammi. An old friend from Gotham. Sammi, this is BB; an animal shapeshifter, Cyborg; a cyborg, Raven; a spellcasting awesome friend, and Starfire. She's an alien." I wave gently and he turns to me. The attention Robin is giving me apparently frustrates the entirely green-eyed alien. "So, why are you here? The cops after you?" These words raise questioning glances from the other Titans.

"Yep. I stole some artifacts from the museum so I could defuse the bombs. I put them in the mail last night and woke up to cops outside. They even tried to shoot me."

"Wait, bombs?" BB asked.

"Yep." I smile proudly. Raven, Cyborg, and Starfire glared at me like I'd just murdered someone.

"She's a Robin Hood, guys. Don't judge her like that." Raven rolls her eyes.

"I'm going to go to my room." Suddenly BB And Cyborg began bombarding me with questions.

"Are you a super?" This question came from Beast Boy.

"Um..." I looked over at Robin, pleading with him.

"Yeah, she is... but her power is only for defense." The two nodded.

"Well, Sammi... do you like horror movies?" I nodded.

"Love 'em. I even acted in one!" I smile and Robin links arms with me.

"I'll make nachos!" Cyborg shouted.

"Extra cheese please. Cheddar, beef, ooh, and jalapenos." BB and Cyborg looked at me. "What? Never seen a girl that eats?" They blushed and shook there heads.

"Robin? Were we not going to train together?" Starfire asked quietly.

"Eh, it can wait for another time. I want to spend time with my best friend." I heard Starfire whimper, so I turned and grinned at her.

"Come on. I want to get to know _all _of Robin's friends." She gave a small smile and floated after us.

"So what horror movie are you in?" BB asks.

"Camp Kittawokka. It's a movie about a group of friends who go to a summer camp, but when one of the friends is killed accidentily things get crazy. I am one of the main characters who survives until the end." I smirk proudly.

"Cool! We'll have to rent it on Netflix!" BB grins and I step into the coolest main room ever.

"Everybody huddle in: Movie Night Commence!"

**So, I hope you enjoyed! I do not own Teen Titans or Netflix. I do, however, own Sammi/Shadow, and the Camp Kittowokka movie.**

Next to Come:

Chapter Two: In the Darkness

Sammi has to deal with her personal problems, while Robin tries to get closer to her. When she sees how she is affecting the other Titans, what will she do?


End file.
